otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Tiana-Marie Vincess
Financial hardship made her first few years of life difficult, material possesions kept to a minimum, most being sold off so that her parents could keep the family's dire situation from getting worse. At the tender age of two, brother, six years her senior, had been sent out to work, the chance to properly know him now whisked away. Spending her youth in the small industrial town of Briswood on the shores of the Glacial sea should have been a character building experience but Tiana-Marie had been sheltered by her parents and denied even a decent chance to bond with her sole sibling. Terrible news came on the eve of her eighth birthday, Malion, fourteen at the time, had been badly injured in an accident at the foundry their parents had forced him to work in. The seeds of jealousy were planted as her family rushed off to the hospital, her birthday apparantly forgotten. Jealousy grew ever more over time as she was left in the care of strangers so that her parents could go to visit thier son. This lack of parental attention could very well have been what saved her life as the unforseeable happened one night, her parents, on their way home from the hospital in a friend's car, were T-boned at an intersection - a much larger hover truck, overloaded, dragged their vehical beneath it and for several hundred meters. Both her father, Grustand and the friend which had been driving were instantly killed while her mother, Deborra wasn't as fortunate, terrible head wounds suffered from the impact. With her father dead and her mother in critical care, she and her brother were split up and after a short stay in an orphanage, she was adopted by Andy and Rachelle Winfield who were unable to have any children of their own. Whisked away by the Government of Mars, young Tiana-Marie never knew what happened to her brother. The young couple's work as Private Investigators allowed them to send Tiana-Marie to one of the more respectable and prestigious schools in the area where she excelled, quickly catching up with the other children and even managing to surpass some of the higher marking students. When she would come home after school her new parents taught her the ways of Private Investigations, small things at first. Year after year passed and her brother soon became nothing but a distant memory, a shadow from her past. Her birth mother became nothing but an invalid, laid up in bed. But a few days before her fourteenth birthday the decision was made and the visits to her brain damaged mother were stopped, her studies becoming her main focus. A year later she left school, bored with the pace and dissatisfied with what she was being taught. A more in depth education of the world of Private Investigations began, one she took to with a fervor unmatched, learning all she could. Deborra died on the dawn of her seventeenth birthday, the official report stating it was from complications though Tiana-Marie secretly blamed herself and her absent brother. From this sparked the desire to meet the sibling she never knew, vows made to find him no matter the cost or what she had to put herself through. With the backing of her adoptive parents, she used what ever information resources she could, but the only thing she could find was that he wasn't dead and grossly in debt to the hospital he'd spent time in so many years ago. More than a year passed as she searched every possible archive and all the information her adoptive parents had access to, several false leads followed until finally she found record of him on Ungstir. Armed with nothing but an old family photo an overwhelming desire and the strength of determination, she left Mars, hoping to find him and forge the sort of relationship that would last through the ages. She found him and strangely enough, he was working for the Captain of the ship she'd paid for passage, the LMS Artemis. Not a few minutes after she'd set foot on the landing pad did he come along, sick with drunkeness no less. After a few minutes Tiana-Marie approached him, with nothing but her old photo and her memories as proof of who she was. If it hadn't been for the others upon the landing pad that day, it's likely that Malion would have drawn his gun on her. He already didn't trust her, thinking she was only after money. Eventually, with the comparison of their childhoods, they came to the conclusion that they were indeed brother and sister. As far as Tiana knows these days, Malion's dissapeared. After a relatively brief stint in the NLM, she's once more just a normal citizen. Immediately after leaving the NLM she headed off with Rillitan Ryoleli, and has been by his side ever since. On the 14th of April, 3008 Tiana and Rillitan were wed in a prison ceremony after handing in their current bounties, two murderers who'd escaped during the Phyrrian war. She has a cat. His name is Mister Fluffers. Badges Category:Aadzrian_Web Category:Classic Humans Category:Classic OtherSpace Characters category:Pages with Badges category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica Category:Franceza_Web Category: Volouscheur Web